A sad past, A new beginning
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: Everyone In Radiator springs knew each others past, but one by the name of Fillmore, but when they ask him to come clean and tell them, could they wish they never asked


Chapter 1: The past haunts me

Everyone in Radiator springs knew Fillmore the resident hippie, as a young boy traveling with Sarge the Resident retired Veteran after Sarge saved him from a deadly fire at a public peace rally in New York ( Sarge was put on patrol their after Vietnam). finding out that This boy wouldn't leave his side, either he was gay or he was scared after the accident, Sarge decided to take him under his wing. No he wasn't gay, he felt worried for Fillmore's safety as Fillmore had no family or friends (most of them died in the fire). Sarge always asked Fillmore about his past ,even till this day, But Fillmore always said nothing but "i was a kid who got saved by sarge during a fire" Everyone in Radiator springs already knew that, As Sarge has already told them many times before, The only who didn't know was Lighting, so he decided to ask him, but with this question being asked again, Fillmore finally breaks done into his sad past. Which causes his life to swirl into a life of hell, depression, sadness and most of all crying. :(

* * *

><p>It was a quite day in Radiator springs as everyone was at Flo's V8 cafe enjoying her fresh home made morning coffee and tea when Lighting it was time for the question he's been wanting to ask the Residents of Radiator springs for a long time. " Hey guys" lighting asked finishing his fourth can of coffee.<p>

"yes what is it hotrod" doc asked looking up from his can of tea to narrow in his deep blues on the light blue ones in across from him.

" well there's been a question i wanted to ask you guys for a long time now" Lighting said shifting his tires rather hardly causing his can of coffee to spill on Sarge, Who stared so angrily it would of caused adults to cry also, but he tried his best to Ignore it.

" calm down Sarge its just coffee, Well boy you now got my attention what question do you want to know" doc said Causally nudging his empty can of tea to his left.

" i wanted to know all of your past's since i told you mine" lighting said praying he would not get a tire in the face from Doc or Sarge for asking that question. After all they may be old but they still some skip in their step.

" well hotrod your right, and being that i don't want to make a bad impression on any of you guys, i guess all tell you my past" Doc said Really not wanting to tell the boys or Flo that he was the one and only Hudson hornet.

" ok. Doc but lets wait until everyone gets here at lunch, i want to hear all of their stories" lighting said, Excited that he would get know every ones past.

" well ok. but since we are here now and they already know all of are pasts i guess all will tell you mine right now" Sarge said clearing throat to get ready to speak

" oh great not again" Ramone said as he had already heard this story over 1 million or something like that.

" oh wanting to be a wise guy Ramone" Sarge said Standing high on his wheels now, " if you think you got what it takes to tell a great story then you go first" Sarge added.

" well man. i don't have to, last week during Flo's Karaoke party i told lighting everything since he asked me and he said it was a great story so who's laughing now Sarge... ME" Ramone said Laughing and stomping his tire on the ground.

" Fine since we all know each others past, why don't we get someone who's past we all don't know" Sarge said finally realizing what he said and wishing he could take it back.

" yeah, the only past we haven't heard or talked about is Fillmore's past" Ramone said turning to Lighting " lets get Fillmore outside dude" Ramone added.

" sure ok" lighting said to Ramone as they both drove to Fillmore's house.

" This isn't ;t going to be good" Sarge said to Doc, who in return nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>During This time Fillmore had been sitting in his house listing to his Jimi Hendrix records, Relaxing after the big party that happened last night at Flo's V8 cafe. He felt Different today, like something was gonna happen to him and it would change his life forever. But he didn't;t mind that, it was cool to him. He was Pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.<p>

"yo Fillmore get out here" Ramone said.

" oh hey Ramone and Lighting, What's up man" Fillmore asked in his unmistakable slur.

" well you see dude, Lighting wanted to ask you a question" Ramone said scotching lighting in front of him so he was face to with Fillmore, Ramone pushed him so close to Fillmore he could feel his slow calm breath collide around his headlights.

" well then what do you want man" Fillmore asked backing up a bit as he could see he was a little uncomfortably close to him.

" i wanted to know about your past" Lighting said not trying to make him feel uncomfortable .

Fillmore stood there silent not saying a word then he finally spoke "i don't have a past only me and Sarge THAT'S IT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE MAN" Fillmore said in angrily way before driving back into his dome.

" well i guess that's a no go, hey do you want to go and ask Doc or Sarge why Fillmore's acted like that" Lighting asked looking back at the V8 cafe.

" sure homie lets drive" Ramone said as the two went back, To the cafe not thinking of seeing if Fillmore was OK.

Fillmore stood there in his Bedroom mute, not saying a word or even singing to his beloved Jimi Hendrix Music. He just stood their talking to himself.

" why do they want to know my past it isn't important, They know about how Sarge saved me from a fire and such so that's all they need to know, that's all i need to remember" Fillmore said, When suddenly a box from the top of his storage shelves fell down. He causally drove over and decided to take the risk in opening it, He blew of the dust and ripped the tape. but when he opened it. He Wished he never did take the risk in opening it and began to cry. Inside the box was a old picture of his Dead wife Daisy and his long lost daughter Molly. With other photos that happened before he met sarge. His past had came back like when a rock fall's on your tire. You don't care about which doctor you will get or if you will die, you just feel the pain. Fillmore Couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the pain of his past haunting him, with every tear that planted itself on his hood. After all his tears had been cried out. He got up and decided a good brisk drive might help him forget what just happened.

As He left his front yard he thought to himself again. " definitely not a good change" Fillmore said, Realizing what he felt before was now truly happening, As he went down the road, He hummed a song to himself.

"My Immortal" By Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

" oh Daisy why did this have to happen so long ago" Fillmore said out loud.

" what happened to Daisy Fillmore" lighting said. Fillmore look over to whole town sitting at Flo's V8 cafe

" damn" Fillmore Said, knowing he could never escape the question now.


End file.
